List of PBS Kids Station IDs (2013-)
In 2013, PBS Kids rebranded. Since then, a lot of station IDs have been made and used. This is a list of all of them. Station List (arranged in alphabetical order) Alabama Public Television: Teal Background, Amusement Park, Space, Hawaii Public Television: Bus, Cuckoo Clock, Water Slide, Rock Band, Bowling, KAET in Phoenix: Safari Kentucky Educational Television: Egypt, Kite, Space, Under the Sea KLRU in Austin: Camping, Egypt, Safari KLVX in Las Vegas: Local, Space KOZK/KOZJ in Springfield: Pipeline KPBS in San Diego: Birdhouse, Camping, Egypt, Playground, Safari KQED/KQET/KQEH in San Francisco/San Jose/Watsonville: Busy City, Safari, Plateau, Under the Sea KSMQ in Austin: Under the Sea KTCA/KTCI in Minneapolis: Birdhouse, Plateau WBGU in Bowling Green: Camping, Safari WEDU in Tampa: Busy City, Cereal, Egypt, Vending Machine WGBH in Boston: Busy City, Plateau, Safari, Sledding, Surfing, Underwater WGBY in Springfield: Vending Machine, Garden, Underwater, Space, Plateau, Local, Outside of City, Vines, Geyser, Safari, Camping, Kite, Race Car, Pipeline, Mini Golf, Flowers, Bus, WGTE in Toledo: Local, Bus, WHYY in Philadelphia: Local WKAR in East Lansing: Safari, Teal Background, Outside of City, Garden, Kite, Underwater, Sledding, Playground Construction, Local, Surfing, Camping, Vines, Geyser, Couch, Birdhouse, Cereal, Vending Machine WNED/WBFO in Buffalo/Toronto: Camping, Plateau, Safari, Garden, Rock, Underwater, Space, Dogs, WNET in New York City: Birdhouse, Bus, Lava, Space, Garden WOSU/WPBO in Columbus: Birdhouse, Kite, Space, Surfing WPSU in Altoona: Birdhouse, Cereal, Couch, Lava, Pearl, Space, Plane WTVS in Detroit: Water Balloons WUFT in Gainesville: PBS ID WUSF (Now WEDQ) in St. Petersburg: Local WVIZ in Cleveland: Busy City, Couch, Lava, Purple Squares and Circles, Rectangle, Safari, Cereal WYIN in Gary: Cereal, Couch, Egypt, Geyser, Lava New Jersey Television: Cereal, Pearl WSKG/WSKA in Binghamton/Corning: Local WFWA in Fort Wayne: Penguins, Sledding, Safari, Plateau, Surfing, Blue Background, Playground Construction, Underwater, Camping, Beach, Vines, Teal Background, New Hampshire PBS: Plane, Safari, Sledding WNPT in Nashville: Birdhouse, Space, Couch, Egypt, Geyser, Cereal, Pearl, Safari (Red Version), Lava, Cuckoo Clock, Beach, Collage Background, Vending Machine, Bowling, Frogs, Pipeline, Race Car, Water Balloons, Flower, Mini Golf, Water Slide WQED in Pittsburgh: Local Maryland Public Television: Vending Machine, Dogs, Water Balloons, Race Car WLJT in Jackson (Tennessee): Local WCTE in Cookeville: Local WUCF in Orlando: Outside of City, Bowling, WSRE in Pensacola: Cereal, Couch, Birdhouse, Cuckoo Clock, Bowling, Water Slide, Geyser, Pearl, Lava, Egypt, Space, Vending Machine, Bus, Rock Band, Water Balloons, Local WFSU/WFSG in Tallahassee/Panama City: Local WPBT in Miami: Local KLCS in Los Angeles: Local, Safari KERA in Dallas: Local KSPS in Spokane: WKNO in Memphis: Local, Train WBRA in Roanoke: UNC-TV (University of North Carolina Public Television): Local West Virginia Public Broadcasting: Local ETV (South Carolina Educational Television): Local WSJK/WKOP in Sneedsville/Knoxville: Local WETA in Washington, D.C.: Local Osarks Public Television: Safari, Egypt, WFUM in Flint: KCPT in Kansas City: Geyser WMHT in Schenectady: Local KCTS in Seattle: Local, Blue Background, Purple Background, WSBE in Rhode Island: Rock Band, Local WPTD/WPTO in Dayton: Local KOCE in Huntington Beach: Kite, Blue Background, Teal Background WPBA in Atlanta: Local, Safari WYCC in Chicago: Local WIPB in Muncie: Beach WJCT in Jacksonville: Local KVPT in Fresno: Geyser, Cereal, Couch, Vending Machine, Birdhouse, Egypt WTIF in Harrisburg: Playground WLVP in Peoria: Winter Iowa Public Television: Local Louisiana Public Broadcasting: Teal Background KNCT in Benton: Local WTIU in Bloomington: Local WCTI in Chattanooga: Local Georgia Public Broadcasting: Local, Egypt, Race Car, Underwater, Water Slide, WNIN in Evanstown: Local Wisconsin Public Television: WCET in Cincinnati: WXXI in Rochester: Local WXEL in Bad Axe: Local WCNY in Syracuse/Utopia: Local WPBS in Northern New York: Local WMVS in Milwaukee: Garden, Space, Underwater, Camping WTTW in Chicago: Blue Background, Teal Background, Surfing, Frogs, KVCR/KJPT in San Bernardino/Moreno Valley: Geyser, Couch, Egypt, Space, Cereal, Pearl, Lava, Pipeline, Vending Machine, Water Balloons, KTWU in Topeka: Busy City, Lava, Connecticut Public Television: Local WFYI in Indianapolis: Yellow Background KDBI in Denver: Local WLIW in Garden City: Playground Construction WNEO/WEAO in Alliance/Akron: Local Prairie Public Broadcasting: Vending Machine South Dakota Public Broadcasting: Lava OETA: Local Main IDs Geyser Dot, Dee, and Del go to see a geyser, while throwing camping supplies into a crater. They wait for a geyser to erupt, but geyser erupts under their camping supplies, setting their camp up. 3175F95C-9535-448D-82F8-1799CC8724BF.jpeg|WKAR (2018) 256A5EA7-56B2-42CD-BC51-A8ADEC273FC5.jpeg|WYIN (2015) 342E7074-B454-43E0-B02D-AEAAE3AD34B2.jpeg|WOSU (2017) 63ADB635-2E86-4303-A788-6A439007A579.png|WGBY (2016) 1C3889FB-F389-4690-8F3F-6F67EB7D76B8.png|KCPT (2018) CG.png|WSRE (2018) Birdhouse Dot, Del, and Dee build and furnish a birdhouse. File:Screenshot_2017-02-25-01-00-47.jpg|KPBS (2014) File:Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-45-07.png|KTCA/KTCI (Low quality; 2016) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-09-28.png|WNET (Low Quality; 2017) Screenshot_2017-02-22-17-44-38.png|WOSU (2017) Screenshot 2017-02-24-16-05-41.jpg|WPSU (2017) C8682B1E-A28B-47CC-909B-AFA2C102EB66.png|KVPT (2018) Bowling Dot, Dee, and Del Goes Bowling. BD4E23CA-2D3D-4482-97D6-431C950F6E9D.png|PBS Hawaii (2017) P&P.png|WSRE (2018) Cereal Dot, Del, and Dee are eating cereal. IMG_7266.PNG|WYIN-DT (2015) 4DE28D2B-6D16-4744-A12D-D9D2234EF6D0.jpeg|KVCR (2015) FF642585-93CF-468B-817E-324F5D7AF5A5.jpeg|NJTV (2018) D993A6AF-AE77-444C-8C8C-35ABA4E33417.png|KVPT (2018) Wsre.png|WSRE (2018) Couch Dot, Dee and Del run under a couch to get a die they lost while playing a board game. 2017-10-12 18.55.00.jpg IMG_7265.PNG|WYIN-DT1 (2014) 1B5B5C0B-59B4-4A8A-A700-151B8820BB87.png|KVCR (2016) Oddsquad.png|WSRE (2018) 7BF27C9D-B29F-401D-A1A0-5DAEDC4F9C93.jpeg|WKAR (2018) Egypt Dot, Dee, and Del explore an egyptian tomb with pharaoh hats and "walk like Egyptians" until they get thrown out of the tomb. They land in a nearby pond. Then, Del's pharaoh hat lands on his head. Screenshot_2017-03-12-23-50-57.png|Kentucky Educational Television (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-03-20.png|KLRU (2015) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-06-07.png|KPBS (2015) Screenshot_2017-02-25-16-08-50.png|WYIN (2014) 8015AF23-7DC3-47C6-9DEA-CF8E5C85A3B8.jpeg|NPT (2018) E2FE21D1-8153-4BDE-A3CB-F1E230E8AB58.png|KVCR (2015) E9214DAB-78AD-44C1-A0E9-96DF4112B2BA.png|KVPT (2018) Superwhy.png|WSRE (2018) 2D3614B4-96FF-487D-B34D-244C9C34E694.jpeg|GPB (2018) Flower Dot, Dee, and Del Waters a Flower and grew a Giant Size Flower That It Made Dot, Dee, and Del, Went up to the Clouds. C1AFD2C4-1ABA-4E88-B18F-A776E23D0E6F.png|WGBY (2017) Lava Del jumps or rock plarforms in a volcano to get to Dee and Dot while they cook hot dogs. Screenshot_2016-11-04-15-57-41.png|KOCE (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-58-21.png|KVCR (2015) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-02-14.png|WNET (2015) Screenshot_2017-03-17-19-51-16.png|WOSU (2017) Screenshot_2016-10-23-13-47-10.png|WPSU (2016) Screenshot_2017-04-17-17-38-06.png|WUCF (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-25-16-11-15.png|WYIN (Low Quality; 2014) Screen Shot 2017-10-22 at 6.30.33 PM.png|SDPB (2017) Lava.png|WSRE (2018) Mini Golf Dot, Dee and Del Plays Mini Golf on the Whole Earth. A3AA9828-F90E-426B-BDFA-ACC869A2B975.png|WGBY (2018) Pearl Dot and Del are in a submarine. Suddenly, A clam opens with Dee in it, who is holding a pearl. Dee swims out from where she was before Dot and Del laugh. Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-55-19.png|KVCR (2016) Screenshot_2017-03-13-16-28-57-1.png|WPSU (2017) 3F54CFDC-A52B-4F0A-B2CC-339ED9BB967D.jpeg|NJTV (2018) Wsre2.png|WSRE (2018) Pipeline Del turns on a Pipe that’s full of water to make a flower grow and the water splashes on Dot. 385BB6B4-2AA7-4BE2-A23B-8F5B2F4CFCFF.png|WGBY (2013) D97E1F79-930A-4B42-9B87-5DB2C421422F.png|WGBY (2017) 4C366DA6-A1AD-4A31-8FFA-E399B08E459F.jpeg|KVCR (2016) 2028F811-C994-4CD8-A88A-6DF31ED73DF0.png|KCPT (2018) DD0802DD-EB15-4365-90A9-2E9A4728F44F.jpeg|OPT (2015) Race Car Dot, Del, and Dee Race Don’t The Hill and The Race Car Breaks. 068C6DDC-D02B-4669-B4E3-2468724DF06C.png|MPT (2018) 6A8684A7-A334-4881-B2B3-83631A68D64E.png|GPB (2018) 17CCFB9F-4A58-47CE-927D-0DE29E68FB31.jpeg|KOCE (2015) Rock Band Dot, Del, and Dee Play in a Rock Band. CE1BD8CA-7CF5-4D92-B87B-B63E41AA6FBD.jpeg|PBS Hawaii (2017) WSRERB.png|WSRE (2018) Space Dee drives a spaceship fast enough to get Dot to stick to the ceiling. This is to get something for Del who then uses it for a space station. IMG_7264.PNG|Alabama Public Television (2017) Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 9.01.35 PM.png|WNET (2017) 7D040B84-F19D-4E6A-B3C6-B9FF3D7581ED.jpeg|NPT (2018) 19C3EE57-89F8-408F-8987-1F66F8C55ED5.jpeg|KVCR (2016) 2E881307-57F0-4523-9C90-67E6A5AB2EDC.jpeg|WGBY (2017) WSRE4.png|WSRE (2018) 92DC4929-D6E0-46BB-A70A-748A7DB1DFA3.jpeg|WMVS (2018) Bus Dee and Del race for the bus to get to school. Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 12.22.47 PM.png|PBS Hawaii (2017) D2D1EB8A-B829-4B22-AE36-C1347A2BBE93.png|WGTE (2017) Naturecat.png|WSRE (2018) Vending Machine Dot, Del and Dee succeed in going backwards on a vending machine. Screenshot 2016-11-04-15-58-01.png|KOCE (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-59-01.png|KVCR (2015) Screenshot 2017-03-20-15-15-36.png|Maryland Public Television (2017) Screenshot 2016-10-29-08-48-26.png|Prarie Public Television (2015) PBS Kids Vending Machine (WGBY Version).png|WGBY (2017) Screenshot_20180516-170050.jpg|WPSU (2018) 7AB8770B-4D11-45D5-AE93-A8DA4A724607.png|KVPT (2018) WSRE p3.png|WSRE (2018) Water Balloons Dee and Del throw water balloons at each other. In the end, Dot drenches them with balloons. Screenshot_2016-11-04-15-58-39.png|KOCE (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-57-09.png|KVCR (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-26-13-04-20.png|WNET (2017) Screenshot_2017-03-03-18-25-12.png|WOSU (2013) Screenshot_2017-03-20-15-28-50.png|WPSU (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-02-59.png|WTVS (2015) Tcithkaat.png|WSRE (2018) Water Slide Dee, Del, and Dot Slide inside a spout of water. 387B7EEF-94C4-4458-9964-CA405C39D10E.png|PBS Hawaii (2017) S&B.png|WSRE (2018) 5C68C3AD-E530-4A2C-869B-5544E3C74CF4.png|GPB (2018) Secondary Bumpers Jungle Dot, Dee, and Del jump around on vines in a jungle. Screenshot_2017-02-26-12-47-26.png|WFWA (2015) 1B75AA19-E079-4880-A124-41E37F979914.png|WVIZ (2017) 0912DFC3-9991-4497-93F2-E00074D48936.jpeg|WGBY (2017) 0D98F1DE-8966-4854-8BA6-7584CC8A3C50.png|WKAR (rare variant, 2018, low quality) Kite Dee is flying a kite when Del presses a button. Suddenly, the kite gets rocket blasters and flies away with Dee. Screenshot_2017-02-26-12-46-51.png|WFWA (2015) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-46-04.png|KET (Low Quality; 2013) Screenshot 2017-03-03-18-24-37.png|WOSU (Low Quality; 2013) vlcsnap-2018-03-21-18h33m31s274.png|WKAR (2018) B8F8C39B-D45B-40D4-BE02-2C10BE51C717.png|WGBY (2018) DCA95B65-5775-45EF-A285-1CB7AE3DCDBD.jpeg|KOCE (2018) Playground Construction Dot, Del, and Dee build a playground in the middle of the desert. Screenshot_2017-02-26-12-55-43.png|WFWA (2015) Screenshot_2017-03-03-18-22-27.png|WOSU (2014) vlcsnap-2018-03-24-08h48m18s028.png|WKAR (2018) Sledding Del and Dee sled in the beach and fly into the sand. The sand piles on top of Dot. Screenshot_2017-02-26-12-50-16.png|WFWA (2015) Screenshot_2017-03-04-15-14-39.png|WGBH (Low Quality; 2015) vlcsnap-2018-03-24-08h49m22s787.png|WKAR (2018) C2EA6F6B-28EC-4273-9FC8-0609ABEDBDC1.jpeg|WNPT (2018) 485E930F-F503-4BF3-AF97-4CB75B221D38.png|New Hampshire PBS (2018) Surfing Del and Dee surf on one surfboard. Screenshot 2017-02-26-12-48-11.png|WFWA (2015) Screenshot 2017-03-04-13-36-34.png|WGBH (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-22-17-45-41.png|WOSU (2017) 0.jpg|WTTW (2014) vlcsnap-2018-03-24-10h36m31s946.png|WKAR (2018) Scenery Bumpers Garden A bunny eating is seen by a garden. Then, a worm takes away all of the plants and seeds. AC3D8ADE-2425-40BC-A568-4A4536CA38B2.png|WKAR (2018) D6FD65A4-9AF4-4AEB-8999-996910A77666.jpeg|WGBY (2018) 7CD6EB78-70BE-457D-A78A-64C907149F43.jpeg|WNED (2018) 02779E14-2FF3-4D29-85D5-501B2F265BB4.jpeg|WMVS (2018) Busy City A city with cars is seen. Screenshot_2017-03-17-18-20-36.png|KPBS (2015) Screenshot_2017-03-17-18-17-59.png|KTWU (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-26-13-35-26.png|WFWA (2014) Busy_City_(WGBH_2_Version).jpeg|WGBH (2016) Camping A tent and campfire is seen. Screenshot_2017-02-25-13-58-24.png|KLRU (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-41-46.png|KPBS (2015) PBS Kids Camping (KLVX-DT Version).jpg|KLVX-DT (2017) PBS Kids Camping Menu (Vegas).jpg|Vegas PBS (2018) vlcsnap-2018-03-25-18h48m00s476.png|WKAR (2018) 001DF3F0-9194-46CA-B18C-62750FD280F7.jpeg|WGBY (2017) 61C10FF8-81AB-4C6D-8AE0-944EC6F2A46F.jpeg|WNED (2018) 04BA55EA-18F8-4712-9006-2EB1C19288AB.png|WMVS (2018) Plane A Plane Flying in the Sky. 5B0B999A-76C0-42CD-AF78-6BC5288C6D4E.png|New Hampshire PBS (2018) 14F97BFE-8D3A-40AA-97A0-E02A51DC91A4.png|WPSU-DT4 (2017) Icebergs Many icebergs are seen. A few of them have penguins. Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 12.15.00 PM.png|WFWA (2015) PBS Kids Iceburgs (KLVX-DT Version).jpg|KLVX-DT (2017) Outside of the City Many pigeons sit on a bench outside of the city. The full version has squirrels get to the bench. Screenshot 2017-03-18-11-54-47.png|WNET (2016) PBS Kids Park (KLVX-DT Version).jpg|KLVX-DT (2017) 6A1DFBC3-A867-4ABB-AC98-2B28BCC5D4E3.jpeg|WKAR (2018) 594D5B28-5BFB-4246-928B-A0F2BA46E193.jpeg|WNED (2018) DCC93BDC-EC80-4DB0-8E68-D6BA6002ECA8.png|WUCF (2017) Plateau A plateau is seen. There are cars driving on the road next to it. Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-42-22.png|KPBS (2015) Screen Shot 2017-09-22 at 9.17.28 PM.png|KQED Kids (2017)|link=KQEd Screen Shot 2017-12-25 at 9.31.55 AM.png|WMHT (2017) PBS_Kids_Canyon_(WGBH_2_Version_with_Orange_Background).jpeg|WGBH (2016) PBS Kids Canyon (WGBX 44 Version with Purple Background).jpg|WGBX (August 23, 2013) PBS Kids Canyon (KLVX-DT Version).jpg|KLVX-DT (2017) 96C13D87-3867-40D2-8201-968EF80060D7.png|WFWA (2014) Safari A third perspective view of a wild landscape is seen. Suddenly, a vehicle drives by. Safari (WGBH 2 Version).jpeg|WGBH (2016) Screenshot_2016-08-29-21-51-59.png|WVIZ (2013) PBS Kids Station ID - Safari (2018 WNPT-DT1).png|WNPT (Red Verison, 2018) 29A1839A-C2BC-4C05-BFDD-6E01678D26D2.jpeg|WKAR (2018) Screen Shot 2018-04-06 at 8.29.56 PM.png|Rocky Mountain PBS (2018; Low Quality) EFDEB0E5-1D47-4455-9FF2-1ABFC1CDD0F1.jpeg|WNED (2018) B72E616F-0C38-4DD3-A71E-D8F7603B2943.png|New Hampshire PBS (2018) 03C43D73-5E32-4593-8988-78C69B29A1B6.jpeg|OPT (2015) Dogs Dogs dig for a Bone. A8B8F585-C448-4B1D-A892-CC2A7D3A8555.png|MPT (2018) E2366E13-24BA-4527-A406-811E7829BDE7.png|WNET-DT2 (2017) 8B1DF02A-9023-407D-84DE-693385859F05.jpeg|WGBY (2017) Underwater A view under an ocean is seen. We see a ship fall and then it breaks in half. We also see a treasure chest open and close and a few fishes swimming by. WFWADT2stationID2017.png|WFWA-DT2 (2017) Under_the_Sea_(WGBH_2_Version).jpeg|WGBH (2016) vlcsnap-2018-03-23-21h06m29s338.png|WKAR (2018) 563D803F-5FF6-4ECA-A1D2-0ED6109E26F8.jpeg|WNED (2018) 50235393-1F8A-41F5-B9F8-283588EE8DC4.png|WMVS (2018) EC40EDC4-1C36-4465-A405-F8B6B16A46A0.png|GPB (2018) Winter A view of a cabin, reindeer and some pine trees with snow is shown. Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 12.18.24 PM.png|WNED (2016) 2390026B-6266-49A7-8458-9B3F105547D6.png|WLVP Background Bumpers Blue Bumpers A Blue background with half doze, straight line with colorful shapes IMG_7261.PNG|WFWA DT2 (2014) IMG_7263.PNG|KOCE; PBS SoCal (May 1st, 2017) 34912ED0-21C1-4856-BB5B-D6AD2AAE6EC3.png|WTTW (2017; Low Quality) 75C30AE9-24C1-4795-8FEB-9F5430549E15.png|WTTW Kids (2018) 868D1C1B-9FE1-4FCD-BB6B-4031305BD605.png|KCTS (2018) Teal Background A Teal background with half doze, straight line with some little shapes. IMG_7262.PNG|Alabama Public Television (2017) A997AC48-F5CB-4591-9066-F6A6054C633E.jpeg|WKAR (2018) 6C9D36A2-711E-4A9A-BB16-9C1FB62E3154.jpeg|WTTW (2018) Yellow Background A Yellow background with half doze, straight line with some little shapes. PBS Kids Background Bumper - Yellow (2017 WFYI-TV).png|WFYI (2017) Purple Background 3DBCF6BA-3A22-4834-AFC9-19CCBA39629E.jpeg|KCTS (2018) Category:Interstitial stuff